fairy_tail_the_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Usui
Misaki Usui (碓氷 美咲, Usui Misaki) (née Ayuzawa'') is the main female character. She was known as the "Demon President" as the former Student Council President of Seika High School1 Misaki secretly worked part-time as a maid atMaid Latte. Her love interest is Takumi Usui. In chapter 81, she engaged with him and in Chapter 85, she is Takumi Usui's wife.2 She is now working as a diplomat/lawyer and is travelling to different countries which Takumi regrets as he can spend less time with her as he told in Chapter 85. Appearance Misaki is a beautiful girl with an average height and figure. She has gold eyes and black shoulder length hair. She usually puts it in a ponytail while exercising. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform or Maid Latte uniform with two silver bobby pins on the left side of her face. She is not usually seen wearing makeup. When she isn't wearing her school uniform or maid uniform, she wears casual and comfortable clothes like jeans and T-shirts. Until she started high school, Misaki had short chin-length hair. 10 years later, she marries Takumi and is a diplomat/lawyer. Her hair is cut into a stylish bob and she starts to wear a bit of makeup. She is still seen to frown quite often. Personality Before Misaki's dad left her family, she was a gentle, encouraging, and normal girl. However, after that, she became extremely judgmental towards men. Since the Ayuzawa family was in a debt, she had to go to an inexpensive school, Seika. In order to tame the unruly boys and protect the girls, she works hard and eventually became the first female president. She is extremely strict towards the unruly boys of Seika, causing them to hate her. Because of this, she is known as the "Demon Prez." Misaki is a very hardworking young woman and is sometimes too selfless for her own good. She is very empathetic towards the girls of Seika. She doesn't like it when people discourage others who are genuinely working hard. While she is working as a maid, Misaki has to act dainty and cute, as opposed to her usual rough behavior. She rarely loses her "sweet" act on the job, but Usui makes fun of her often, causing her to get embarrassed and angry. When it comes to Usui, Misaki is very dense and refuses to acknowledge her feelings, not realizing them until the last episode. She acts awkward and sometimes violent toward him and is annoyed by his stalkerish ways, nicknaming him "perverted outer-space alien. Background Misaki Ayuzawa was born on September 29 to Sakuya Ayuzawa and Minako Ayuzawa. Libra is her star sign. She has a younger sister named Suzuna. When she was in Elementary School, she befriended an overweight young boy, named Hinata, when he fell off a tree and she occasionally protected him from bullies. When Hinata's parents died in a car accident, she persuaded him to live with his grandparent's when he refused. At the train station, she gave him a piece of candy and Hinata still keeps the wrapper in his wallet. She went to Middle School with Takezawa and it was then that her father left his family to find his friend because he was shouldering his debt and is the reason for Misaki's resentment against men, except the gentlemanly type. It's revealed that Minako lied about the lazy gambling father image she imprinted in her daughter's minds. After finishing middle school, she enrolled into Seika High School, because of the low tuition fees. The school at time had a bad reputation and consisted of 80% male and 20% female students. Because the girls feared the unruly boys, Misaki worked hard to become a better athlete and student, while being kind to people, in order to gain the teachers' trust. Eventually, because of this, she becomes president. Even though many of the male students hate her, the ones who got to know her came to see that she's actually very fair and is willing to help anyone in need. She eventually becomes widely respected for her exceptional academic ability, her great athletic skill, and her many accomplishments as president. Students eventually start liking her as seen when she won the election for the student council president for the second time. At the same time she entered High School, she secretly started to work at Maid Latte. According to Misaki, she tried physical labour, but her body couldn't take it. As such, she was hired by Maid Latte's manager, Satsuki Hyōdō, and began secretly and reluctantly working as a maid. Usui and the Idiot Trio, and later Hinata, are the only ones in Seika who knows her secret. Relationships ''Main Article: Misaki Ayuzawa's Relationships Quotes * "Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel lonely when you leave me? Why are you... the only one causing me so much confusion?" * "Why has Usui turned into my enemy now?!" * "You're a mystery wrapped in an enigma so it is only human nature to learn about someone like that" * "I've said it before! One day I'll surpass you. This time I will be the one who is worried." * "I confessed to you because I want to protect you!" * Since I fell for Usui, I've come to understand at least one thing.. to turn those true feelings in my heart into words. * "I have no intention of handing Usui over." * "Usui!, you perverted outer-spaceman human being!" * "I don't know much about you...you were the one who selfishly entered my world...yet you immediately plunged into silence..what were you thinking...did you really pick on me just because its fun..which one of it is serious and which one of it is just a joke... that's enough now..making me all messed up like this." * "Why do you always not say anything during those urgent times?'I hate people who evades questions like that the most." * "The instant that I thought I might be the happiest... As I thought, would be the times when Usui is by my side."23 * When you want to see me, take a look at this, I thought it'd be good if it calms you down." ''24 * ''"...Besides, that guy.....Takumi Usui is mine. Either it is transferring school or seperating, no matter what the obstacle is, I believe he will return." 25 * "Even though there should be so many things I want to say, the words won't come out."26 Trivia * Her star sign is Libra. * During her second year, Misaki was in class 2-1 and class 3-1 in her third year.27 * Her first name, Misaki, ''means ''beautiful blossom. Her name is composed by mi from "Minako" and "saku" from "Sakuya". Her first name, ''Misaki, ''also comes from a Latin name, Betty. * According to the character profile in the manga: ** She is trained in aikido. ** She likes working hard. * She appeared to be scared of ghosts, as seen in Episode 16. * Misaki was voted Sexiest Anime Woman 2010. * Misaki and Takumi were voted Sexiest Anime Couple 2010. * She placed second in Kaichou wa Maid-sama's Character Contest, losing to 1st place holder,Takumi Usui . Other * Team: Team Mirajane * Guild Mark Location: Left Thigh * Guild: Fairy Tail * Guild Master: Makarov Category:Fairy Tail Member Category:Waitress Category:Female Category:Student Council President